Joven Mestizo
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Que pasaria en el campamento Mestizo si de repente todos comenzaran a pelear por la atencion de un pequeño y adorable recien llegado?
**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

 **Ok, supongo que algunos estarán pensando algo como:**

" _ **-¿Y A ESTE QUE M# $% & ESTA PENSADO? ¡SUBIENDO UN NUEVO FIC CUANDO NI SIQUIERA A TERMINADO LOS QUE SUBIO ESTE AÑO? ¡QUE POR CIERTO SON GENIALES!-"**_

 **Ok lo admito, esa última parte la puse yo… Ey no me culpen, tengo derecho a hacerme algo d publicidad ¿no?**

 **Bueno esta es solo una pequeña idea que tenía guardada desde hacía un tiempo; ya saben que adoro el drama y el romance (en proporción 70/30 respectivamente)… Así que esta vez quise hacer algo mas "adorable" y con un pequeño toque a comedia, pero más adorable que nada hahahaha**

 **La segunda razón es que por ahí una pequeña seguidora me comento que cumple años ahora en enero así que quise hacerle este pequeño regalo… Mitad agradecerle sus reviews, mitad recordarle que debe dejarlos (ya saben, una pequeña coacción emocional siempre funciona n_n)**

 **Sin más espero que les guste este pequeño fic n_n**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes del universo de Percy Jackson me pertenece, solo esta pequeña trama es de mi completa autoría e invención. No hago con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo un medio de sano entretenimiento y un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para una pequeñita.**

 _ **Joven Mestizo**_

Si había algo que le gustaba a Quirón de su trabajo como director de actividades de un campamento de verano para semidioses era la cantidad de movimiento en la que siempre se mantenía. Antes, durante la edad media y esa época, siempre entrenaba a uno que otro semidiós, por lo general mayores y no se quedaban mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía casi diecinueve cabañas, unas más llenas que otras, con semidioses jóvenes. La mayoría eran adolescentes, entre los doce y los quince años, claro que con sus excepciones de alguno que otro de dieciséis, o más, como lo eran Percy y Annabeth.

Aunque ahora también contaban con una que otra visita ocasiones del lado romano del Olimpo, el Campamento Júpiter. Mayormente contaban con Jason, Frank y Hazel, y muy de vez en cuando con Reyna, la pretora. Claro que ahora, el ver a varios de sus campistas correr de un lado a otro, como Percy o Leo, no podía dejar de sonreír; complacido de ese aire de paz que les permitía comportarse como tontos.

-¡Quirón!-Frente al porche de la casa grande paso Percy, algo agitado por estar corriendo y con algo en sus manos parecido a un bate y guante de beisbol-¿Lo has visto?

-¿Percy podrías dejarlo descansar un poco?-Como respuesta solo consiguió esa sonrisa sarcástica y problemática que solía poner el hijo de Poseidón cuando quería conseguir algo. Suspiro y enfoco su mirada en las tablas del techo-No, no lo he visto hoy.

Sin esperar mas respuesta el ojiverde volvió a salir caminando, bastante presuroso, mientras le hacía señas a sus amigos de no tener noticias.

-Nada…-Jason, Leo, Frank, Will y Percy se reunieron y agitaron la cabeza negativamente.

-Tampoco está en su cabaña-Informo Frank.

-¿Buscaron en el ruedo?-Inquirió Jason; los cuatro se miraron unos segundos y al siguiente salieron corriendo, Jason volando, rumbo hacia allí.

-…-Quirón se permitió reír ampliamente al ver la carrera que improvisaron los chicos; cuando los perdió de vista golpeo la madera del suelo un par de veces con su pesuña-Ya esta, se fueron.

-¡Al fin!-Abriendo la ventana de par en par desde adentro se asomo un pequeño mestizo, de no más de cinco años, con el cabello negro y revuelto, la piel clara y los ojos castaños. Quirón observo divertido al pequeño dejarse caer dramáticamente hacia adelante doblándose y quedando apoyado en el marco de la ventana-Creí que me encontrarían…-Agrego jadeante.

-¿Aguantaste la respiración?-Inquirió curioso el centauro. El pequeño semidiós asintió, aun sin erguirse-No es como si fueran perros de casa.

-Lo parecen-Comento el pequeño, finalmente levantándose y apoyando los brazos en el marco.

-Creo que exageras-

-¡Se, gruñen!-Explico el pequeño azabache enfatizando cada silaba con ímpetu-Cada vez que me ven jugando con alguno llegan y empiezan a "discutir amablemente", se gruñen y creen que no me doy cuenta, los muy-

-¡Nico!-Le atajo el director.

-Vale vale, creen que no me doy cuenta que solo se pelean por mi-Concilio el pequeño queriendo evitar cualquier sermón del centauro.

-¿Qué me dices de las chicas?-Inquirió Quirón.

-Ellas ayudaban…-Respondió Nico; entonces su expresión se torno sombría-Hasta que empezaron a comprarme disfraces. ¿Siempre son así con todos los nuevos?-Pregunto apoyando su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Bueeeeno…-La expresión de Quirón se torno un tanto extraña, como si quisiera retrasar la respuesta-Eres el semidiós más joven de todos, creo que es normal que sean algo "protectores" contigo.

Aunque la palabra más adecuada seria "posesivos", la verdad es que aquella era la primera vez en todos sus años como director que veía algo como eso. Y, si se era completamente honesto, le divertía un poco. Todo había sido así desde la llegada del pequeño Nico al campamento, hacía tan solo un mes.

 **Flash Back:**

-¡Y tenemos un ganador!-Leo grito levantando el brazo de Clarisse-¡La campeona, y aun invicta, Clarisse!

Todos a su alrededor en el panteón comedor se pusieron a celebrar la undécima victoria de la hija de Ares; el chico de Hefesto que la había retado se levanto y dejo el asiento libre para alguien más:

-¡¿Quién se atreve?!-Intervino Leo-¿Algún valiente?

-A ver, me toca-De entre todos apareció Percy con una mirada desafiante. Se subió las mangas de su franela y estirando y flexionando los brazos tras su cabeza mostrando sus bien desarrollados bíceps, ganando un par de silbidos de parte de los espectadores.

-No te preocupes Jackson, seré caballerosa-

-Que amable, porque yo no pienso hacerlo-

-Te das cuenta que eso implica que eres una dama ¿verdad?

-¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!-Mientras Percy y Clarisse entrelazaban las manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Leo revoloteaba por todas partes junto a los Stoll con boletos en las manos y una bolsa de dracmas. Entonces se inclino en la mesa y tomo las manos de ambos contendientes entre las suyas-¿Están listos? Entonces, ¡empiecen!-De inmediato todos comenzaron a animar a sus respetivas apuestas.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, pero justo cuando parecían a punto de tomar su segundo aire el ruido de la caracola llamo la atención de todo el campamento. Percy y Clarisse acordaron silenciosamente con una mirada terminar luego antes de salir corriendo junto a los demás a la colina.

La única razón por la que sonaba la caracola fuera de los horarios era cuando un nuevo mestizo llegaba a la colina. Pero cuando Percy llego a la cima se sorprendió de ver a Jason al pie de esta, casi al borde de la carretera, pelear contra un monstruo.

-¡Ey!-Claro que él no se perdería una pelea por nada del mundo, y en un instante le dio alcance al monstruo y lo golpeo con su escudo, tomándolo por sorpresa y dando tiempo al rubio a tomar espacio-¿Ahora tienes que pedir ayuda?

-No es momento Percy-Le riño el hijo de Júpiter, por alguna razón caminaba extraño.

-¡Arrrrghhh!-No les dio tiempo para seguir charlando, un fuerte rugido les recordó al monstruo que enfrentaban y Percy sintió como su escudo era impactado múltiples veces.

-¡Waoh!-Incluso había retrocedido dejando una pequeña línea de tierra a sus pies-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Una manticora, ten cuidado con su aguijón-

-Sí, ya lo note-

Jason no tuvo tiempo para responder con otro comentario sarcástico, estaba muy concentrado en no ser atravesado; ya le había rozado y el brazo y ardía como el demonio. Fue una suerte tener a Percy de su lado, pero solo entre todos los demás fueron capaces de acabar con el maldito animal. Claro, no sin ningún herido, pero rápidamente Will y sus hermanos se encargaron de atenderlos.

-Así que…-Cuando Percy se giro para chinchar a Jason por haber sido tan torpe se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía algo en sus brazos: un pequeño niño, inconsciente y con un hilillo de sangre que iba desde su cabello hasta su mandíbula perfilándole el rostro-¿Q-que-

-La manticora lo perseguía-Explico Jason mientras lo cargaba colina arriba-¡Ey Will! ¡Necesito ayuda por aquí!

-¿Estas- ¡Waoh!-

Y el hijo de Apolo no fue el único en sorprenderse. Esa tarde todos los campistas se aglomeraban afuera de la enfermería, todos queriendo ver al pequeño mestizo, el más joven de todos en años, que descansaba adentro. Pero claro que Will no dejo entrar a nadie más que a Quirón; así que todos tenían que esperar para conocerlo.

-¿Lo viste?-

-¿De quién crees que sea hijo?-

-… tenía el cabello negro, y la piel blanca tan linda-

-Jason dijo que lo escucho correr por la carretera mientras lo perseguía la manticora-

-Debe tener como cinco, tal vez seis o siete-

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Está bien, solo estaba extenuado y tenía un golpe en la cabeza-Afuera de la enfermería Will intentaba poner a todos al tanto para que dejaran de hacer escándalo y los pacientes pudieran descansar-Ahora, solo podrán entrar los jefes de cabaña-

Así que entonces estaban todos los consejeros, reunidos alrededor de la cabaña donde descansaba el pequeño mestizo. Tenía una pequeña venda rodeándole la cabeza a la altura de su frente, una playera negra y cubierto hasta la cintura por la sabana de la camilla.

-Entonces… -Sentado a un lado de la camilla Quirón miraba a sus campistas-¿Ninguno sabe nada?

-Nada…-Todos negaron en la cabeza.

-Entonces tendremos que preguntarle como llego hasta aquí-Concluyo el director. Pero antes de agregar algo más el pequeño ocupante de la camilla comenzó a revolverse, se llevo la mano la cabeza y se palpo el chichón, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la decena de adolescentes que lo observaban. Al instante se irguió e intento alejarse tanto como pudo de ellos, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y vio al hombre a su lado. Adulto, con una barba castaña, ojos amables y una simpática sonrisa que logro tranquilizarlo-Calma, no te pasara nada.

-…-Aun se sentía agitado y se acerco cuanto pudo a Quirón, vigilando temeroso al resto de mestizos.

-Ey amiguito, tranquilo…-Frente a él Jason le dedico su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora-Fui yo quien te salvo del monstruo.

-Te estaba dando una paliza-

-Leo no ayudas-

-Es cierto, apenas podías mantenerte en pie-

-¿Y tú eres hijo de Júpiter?-

-A ti también te golpearon Percy-

-¿Frank de qué lado estas?-

-Ustedes compórtense-

-¿Annie´ dónde estabas tú?-

-¿Podrían bajar la voz? Tengo más pacientes-

-Ve a sacar un titulo de medicina Solace-

Antes de que toda aquella desviada conversación se saliera de control Quirón los llamo a todos aclarándose la garganta.

-Ahora, sin que estén-Pero tuvo que dejar de hablar, todos miraban curiosos al pequeño que sonreía divertido de de ver la discusión de los jóvenes. Quirón suspiro aliviado de verlo ya más tranquilo y paso su mano por la cabeza del pequeño peinándolo hacia atrás-¿Cómo estás?

-Mmm…-Otra vez volvía a lucir nervioso, tal vez por tener que hablar ante tantas personas. Así que se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se toco donde se había golpeado.

-¿Te duele?-Inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo.

-¿Te lastimaste alguna otra parte?-

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Todos los demás se concentraron aun más.

-¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te llamas?-El director lo animo a hablar.

-N-Nico di Angelo-Respondió con timidez y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes, Nico?-

-Tengo cuat…-Extendió su mano enseñando cuatro dedos, pero se quedo a medio camino y volvió a contar, entonces enseño su mano abierta-¡Tengo cinco!

Después de eso ninguno de los jóvenes líderes de cabaña escucharon nada más. Solo había un único pensamiento colectivo que Leo y Percy hicieron audible para todos:

-Él es…

-… adorable-Y, con una sincronía jamás vista, todos desde Jason hasta Clarisse, asintieron con la cabeza completamente de acuerdo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese día Nico se había convertido en el hermano pequeño de todos los líderes de cabaña. Claro que al principio se había sentido algo cohibido. Pero entre la inmadurez de Leo y la simpleza de Percy, en palabras de Annabeth, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el pequeño Nico se acostumbrara al campamento. Todo comenzó muy bien:

Siempre estaba jugando con todos a algún deporte como beisbol o futbol, o jugando a las traes por todo el lugar. Incluso las chicas se animaban a jugar con el pequeño. Poco les importo cuando, en su segunda noche, fue reclamado como hijo de Hades.

Claro que la sorpresa les cayó como un balde de agua fría; Silena ya había preparado una litera para él en la cabaña de Afrodita:

-Un niño tan lindo solo puede ser hermano mío-Había dicho. Además de dar pie a una gran apuesta de sobre la ascendencia; obviamente nadie gano. Pero el verdadero problema pasó cuando, a mitad de la noche, Percy se despertó:

-Mmm…-Tenia el cabello revuelto, y apenas alcanzaba a medio abrir un ojo.

-Percy…-Frente a él, a un lado de la cama podía distinguir una pequeña sombra. Aun todo adormilado estiro la mano y encendió la luz.

-¿Nico?-El pequeño hijo de Hades tenía su pijama y abrazaba firmemente su almohada-¿Qué, haces aquí?-Verlo hizo que todo el sueño se esfumara, se descubrió y sentó al borde del colchón, quedando frente al infante.

-Es que… me da miedo estar solo-Respondió el pequeño, afianzando su agarre en la almohada y agachando la mirada.

-Nico…-Extendió su mano, tomo al pequeño del hombro y lo jalo, rodeándolo en un abrazo cálido y confortable-Esta bien tener miedo-Agrego posando su mano en la cabeza del joven mestizo.

-No quiero estar solo-Susurro Nico contra el pecho de Percy, y pudo sentir sus pequeños brazos rodearle el torso-¿Me, puedo quedar contigo?

-Claro que si…-Respondió sin dudar el hijo de Poseidón. Solo que antes de darse cuenta Nico ya estaba trepado en su cama, a un lado y aun aferrado a su almohada-¿Dices, dormir conmigo?

-Prometo no molestar-Se apresuro a añadir el pequeño con sus ojos encogidos de miedo-Es que, me dan pesadillas…

-Está bien, pero creo que ronco-Aun con la advertencia Nico no pareció importarle. Así que el mayor apago la luz y se acomodo de nuevo, esta vez asegurándose de ocupar solo la mitad del colchón. Apenas podía ver con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana pero si pudo sentir perfectamente como Nico se pegaba a él y lo abrazaba. Obviamente seguía asustado, por eso Percy no dudo en rodearlo con su brazo y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello-Buenas noches pequeño…

-Buenas noches… Percy-Respondió quedamente con un gran bostezo antes de acomodar su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor. Minutos después pudo quedarse dormido entre sus caricias y el pulso de su corazón.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente todos se sorprendieron de no ver a su pequeño mestizo consentido por ninguna parte, así que Jason fue a buscar a Percy para preguntarle si lo había visto. Afuera de la cabaña tres iba pasando Leo cuando vio al rubio salir de esta:

-Ey Jay´ ¿viste a Percy?-Pero su pregunta fue olímpicamente ignorada. El hijo de Júpiter caminaba recto y con expresión estoica. El moreno lo siguió con la mirada, cinco, diez, quince pasos. Jason se quedo de pie en mitad de las cabañas, respiro hondo y:

Comenzó a dar la pataleta de su vida. Leo no alcanzaba a escuchar bien lo que decía, solo algunas maldiciones mientras pateaba el suelo, golpeaba el aire y saltaba como si fuera un niño al que acababan de negarle un helado después de portarse bien.

-¡Hijo de #$% &! ¡%$&"$#/ sucio! ¡Maldito %$364$#&$!

-¿Por qué Jason está haciendo un berrinche?-Inquirió Annabeth, junto a Frank, alcanzando a Leo.

-Ni idea-Respondió-Iré a ver si Percy sabe…-Quince segundos después el hijo de Hefesto salió de la cabaña tres. Recto y serio, se paro frente a Jason y dijo-¡Es un-

Ahora eran dos los mestizos haciendo la pataleta del día. Ambos despotricando en contra del ojiverde. Ya la curiosidad era demasiada, Annabeth y Frank se miraron confundidos un momento; silenciosamente acordaron que era lo que producía aquella reacción en el que entraba en la cabaña tres.

-Es un-Annabeth, con todo su autocontrol, se limito a no completar la frase. Incluso Frank parecía molesto.

Ambos estaban al pie de una de las literas de la cabaña en la cual dormía muy plácidamente bocarriba Percy con Nico abrazado a él con su cabeza en el pecho del mayor el cual, a su vez, lo rodeaba con un brazo. Era un cuadro tan jodidamente tierno; la parte jodida era que nadie, literalmente porque Annabeth y Frank no fueron los últimos en verlos, podía soportar que fuera Percy quien pudiera estar ahí con el adorable angelito. Porque eso parecía Nico: un ángel.

Y la razón por la que todos salían a patalear, berrinchar, maldecir y demás, era porque ninguno quería despertar al pequeño y quitarle esa expresión de paz y tranquilidad del rostro. ¿Dónde había una cámara digital cuando se la necesitaba?

Por suerte fue la caracola quien los despertó:

-Mmmm…-Percy se revolvió un poco, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la mirada castaña del pequeño que lo miraba desde abajo. Parecía un pequeño cachorrito, con sus enormes y brillantes ojos mirándolo desde su pecho-Hola-Saludo echándole el cabello hacia atrás con la mano-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mjm-Nico se limito a asentir con la cabeza-Gracias por dejarme quedar.

-No fue nada pequeño…-Percy se acomodo un poco mejor la almohada, estaba demasiado cómodo como para siquiera pensar en levantarse-Puedes dormir aquí siempre que quieras, no me molesta.

-Gracias-Al parecer Nico quiso agradecerle apretándole las costillas en un abrazo-Tengo hambre…

-Si yo también, vamos…-

Aunque apenas puso un pie fuera de su cabaña Percy sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda. Era algo aterrador. Por suerte, con el pequeño Nico a su lado tomándolo de la mano e instándolo a seguir directo al panteón comedor, no siguió dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pero poco le duro la tranquilidad. Una vez sentado en su mesa, con Nico a su lado, pudo descubrir el porqué de su nerviosismo: todos en el lugar parecían querer echarle mal de ojo. No había nadie no lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, como mínimo; porque Clarisse parecía estar brillando en fuego, Jason lo miraba fijamente a la vez que masticaba mecánica y duramente, Annabeth parecía querer hacerle vodoo con su comida, y Leo… ¡¿Eso era un rifle?!

- _"Okkkk…"_ -No entendía porque de repente todos parecían querer usarlo de tiro al blanco, porque si Will creía que no había notado que llevaba su arco estaba muy equivocado. Intento ignorarlos comiendo una tostada, pero no tenía ninguna-¿Pero qué-

-Mjmjmj-

-Nicoo…-Por haber estado abstraído en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta del pequeño saqueo que el hijo de Hades había hecho a su plato. Incluso ahora tenía en la boca su ultima tostada-Pequeño ladrón…-Y comenzaron un pequeño juego en el que Nico intentaba proteger su plato y Percy no paraba de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡GRRRR!-Desde la mesa de Ares un gran oso grizzli no paraba de gruñirle.

- _"Así que eso era…"_ -Pensó el ojiverde, sin dejar de jugar, al notar que las miradas de odio aumentaban; incluso Jason parecía estar echando chispas, literalmente. ¡Estaban celosos! ¡Ninguno podía soportar ver que él acaparaba toda la atención del pequeño hijo de Hades! Y casi podría jurar que más de uno los había visto dormir juntos.

Bien, la verdad si era algo estúpido que todos se pusieran así cuando el pequeño siempre estaba jugando con uno o con otro y a todos los trababa como sus hermanos mayores, cosa que lo hizo ganarse aun más el corazón de todos. Pero Percy no era exactamente la mata de la madures. Si era algo celoso y el tampoco soportaría ver a Nico con Jason o Annabeth, mucho menos con Clarisse, así como él lo tenía ahora: entre sus brazos y riendo a carcajadas, no señor.

Quería al pequeño hijo de Hades solo para él…

-Oye Nico, mira eso-Dijo señalando a un lado y cuando el pequeño se giro él aprovecho para darle un suave, corto pero muy audible beso en la mejilla.

-¡Percy!-Le dijo el pequeño colorado hasta las orejas llevándose la mano al lugar donde lo habían besado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto inocentemente haciéndose el tonto y tomando una tostada del plato. Le dio una mordida y siguió sonriendo con esa molesta sonrisa sarcástica suya. Haciendo que él pequeño se sonrojara aun más y que los deseos homicidas del resto de la población campista aumentaran aun más.

…y si los demás estaban molestos ahora…

-Hm-Nico solo, en lugar de hacerle caso, se giro e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Recuerdas a Rainbow?-Pregunto de repente el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Quién es Rainbow?-

-Oh, es verdad-Dijo llevándose la palma a la frente. Tal vez estaba sobreactuando un poco; pero no podía evitarlo. Empezaba a encontrar aquello muy divertido-Nunca has conocido a mis amigos hipocampos… ¿Quieres conocerlos?

-¿Hipo… Hipo qué?-Pregunto confundido el pequeño.

-Son caballos de mar-Explico Percy-Algo así como los pegasos, solo que en lugar de alas tienen cola de pez. Te agradaran, y si les llevas azúcar te dejaran montarlos… Te encantara…

-Pero-El pequeño parecía nervioso-No se… nadar…

-Ey tranquilo-Percy le paso la mano por el cabello con cariño-Yo estaré contigo, no dejare que te pase nada; y también te enseñare a nadar.

-¿Lo harías?-Pregunto emocionado el pequeño y con brillitos en esos grandes ojos castaños.

-Pero claro que si…-Antes de reaccionar ya tenía al pequeño pegado a él abrazándolo.

-Gracias-

-Es un placer amiguito-Podía sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en él como cuchillos, pero no le importaba. Rodeo al pequeño semidiós con sus brazos y pudo ver a los a Jason que lo miraba bastante enojado con un tenedor en las manos. No le importo que el rubio pareciera a punto de lanzarle un cubierto entre los ojos, le miro y sonrió directamente de forma socarrona-¿Quieres ir a cambiarte?-Agrego besándole la coronilla y viendo al hijo de Júpiter doblar el tenedor con el pulgar.

-¡Si, vamos!-Y ahí estaba Nico: tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para ir más rápido, otra vez. Se levanto y se dejo llevar por el pequeño mestizo, solo que antes de bajar las escaleras se giro hacia todos, incluso Will ya lo estaba apuntando con una flecha, les sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia y les guiño el ojo.

Quería al pequeño hijo de Hades solo para él; y si los demás estaban molestos ahora… Era mejor que fueran preparándose porque los haría vomitar bilis.

…O, tal vez, debía prepararse él. Porque ni Jason, o Annabeth, o Frank, o Will, o para resumir: ¡nadie!, pensaba dejarle el camino libre y acaparar al pequeño y adorable mestizo.

¿Qué Percy tenía hipocampos? Ellos también tenían sus métodos: ser el animal que Nico quisiera, o hacerle todos los juguete que quisiera, llevarlo a volar, cuidarlo si le dolía la pansa. Ellos podían mimarlo también y no pensaban dejarlo a merced de ese cabeza de algas.

Pero definitivamente, completa y absolutamente, quien debía prepararse era el pequeño Nico…

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **¿Y bien…? ¿Si les gusto?**

 **Espero que si porque en serio ame escribir cada palabra; cada pequeña escena… Hahahaha créanme que ame aun mas hacer a un pequeño e inocente Nico. Ya saben, algo donde no fuera víctima de traumas, o recuerdos ni nada…**

 **Ahora si, en verdad, en verdad quiero leer sus opiniones al respecto… ¿Alguno me deja un review?**

 **PD: Tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, planee continuarlo más adelante…**

 **PPD: SI, se que la escena del sueño fue algo un poquito sugerente al Percico, pero ya me conocen, y no pude resistirme n_n**

 **¿REVIEW?**


End file.
